


Sleeping with a Friend

by bottomchanyeol, lookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of drinking and drugs if you squint, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, M/M, Mild humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: Minseok’s never seen Chanyeol in any other light but the amber glow of the streetlamps or the harsh white of their tv, but then there’s a multitude of technicolour clouding his vision and thought.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016]!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this poor fic went through so much: three title changes, masses of text being rewritten and so many extensions give to me by the ever so patient mod. I hope everyone including my luvly prompter enjoy this because i wanted to challenge myself with it ! and as always thanks to the mod for being so patient with my terrible self (title taken from neon trees lol)

In hindsight, attending his neighbour’s party who he barely even knew probably wasn’t the brightest or safest idea.

 

Minseok stumbles, gripping onto the doorframe for support as he leans his cheek against the cold wood. He scans the room as best as he can, with his vision doubling every second and the harsh multicolour lights dancing around the place.

 

It should be easy to find him, Minseok thinks. He lets out a small breath, eyes closing involuntarily as he struggles to keep focus on one thing for more than a second.

 

There’s a figure moving towards him, walking in slow-motion and Minseok tilts his head up to try and see. He thinks he grins, because he sees the person smile right back at him. Minseok feels the tug on his cheeks, rubbing the area of his face against the doorframe for comfort.

 

A hand comes up to rest on Minseok’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. The colours are dulling and everything's moving slower. There’s a ringing in his ears and it’s starting to sound like he’s trapped underwater, reverberation almost too much to handle.

 

“Minseok,” Then it all stops. Everything cuts out as Minseok makes shaky eye contact with his roommate.

 

“We-” Minseok tries, voice scratchy from the harsh liquor. “We have to go,”

 

“I know. That’s why I came to get you,” His roommate’s deep voice carries better than the distant high pitched background noise of music and people laughing.

 

The strobe lights fall on his roommate’s face, highlighting his features with different colours every time they pass over his figure. Minseok likes him in purple.

 

“Chan-” Minseok attempts again, reaching forward to grip his roommate’s shirt. He pulls the larger man towards him as best he can, burying his nose right under Chanyeol’s collarbone.

 

Chanyeol laughs as Minseok inhales deeply, lightly patting his head twice. Minseok only closes his eyes, the strong scent of Chanyeol’s terrible cologne mixing with whatever he’s been drinking too overpowering for the close contact.

 

“You’re really far gone, Min. Come on we’re only down the hall,”

 

 

There’s a lot of stumbling as Chanyeol tries to guide them both back to their apartment, coaxing Minseok with soft words every time the older slumps against the wall and whines.

 

Chanyeol stands in front of him, arms folded and expression half amusement, half something Minseok can’t recognise in his drunken-high state.

 

“What’re you looking at,” Minseok whispers, throat too sore to force words out of his mouth. He lowers his head to look up at Chanyeol through his lashes, eyes glassed over. The vibrant purple lighting of the party has been replaced with the soft, almost sickly yellow of the streetlights outside. It illuminates Chanyeol’s face and makes him seem youthful where his tired features otherwise age him.

 

“You look good,” Chanyeol only says, like the streetlights outside don't make him look ethereal. Minseok can only imagine how his own sick, pale face is affected by the light, creating a halo of faux health around his silhouette as he leans against the window.

 

“You’re a doll,” Minseok drawls, shoulder sagging as he begins to slide down the wall again, barely managing to stomp his boot down on the floor to keep himself upright. “I want to sleep, take me home,”

 

 

Minseok leans against Chanyeol’s shoulder as the younger tries to open the door to their shared apartment. Chanyeol’s drunk too, but he kept himself sober enough to go to work tomorrow.

 

Minseok, on the other hand, has no plans for tomorrow. In fact, his plans for tomorrow included catching up on his Netflix queue with his hand shoved in his boxers.

 

It’s the main reason he got wasted tonight, so he could forget his sad excuse for a weekend.

 

Minseok blinks slowly, sound in his ears cutting out again save for Chanyeol’s low breathing. His roommate really is so attractive, Minseok can’t help but bring his hand up to uncoordinatedly run his fingers through Chanyeol’s bleached hair.

 

Chanyeol only smiles wryly at him, finally getting the door open.

 

It’s dark in the apartment, but Chanyeol manages to guide Minseok to the sofa and sit him down before walking to a different room.

 

Minseok can hear the flick of a switch and then the same ugly yellow colour from the streetlights outside is illuminating their kitchen.

 

He feels a tightness in his stomach, shifting uncomfortably in attempt to get rid of it, but the tightness only grows. He relents a little when Chanyeol comes back, glass of water and painkillers in his hands.

 

MInseok swallows them obediently, mainly because Chanyeol’s looking him up and down strangely and he wants the younger male to leave him alone.

 

“Min,” Chanyeol starts, gingerly taking the glass from the elder’s hands and placing it on the coffee table. “You feeling okay?”

 

“My stomach hurts,” Minseok says, shifting again. It’s starting to bug him.

  
“Yeah, you’re-uh,” Chanyeol gestures to Minseok’s lower half, and he finally looks down, registering the shape straining against his jeans.

  
“Oh. Down, boy. That can wait until later,”

 

“Or I could help now? If you want?” Chanyeol asks, staring directly at Minseok and it almost makes him cower.

 

Minseok says nothing though, only sliding down the back of the sofa and spreading his legs wider.

 

He’s sobered up a lot now, watching Chanyeol sink to his knees on the wooden floor of their apartment.

 

Minseok doesn’t know much about Chanyeol’s sex life- _sexuality_ , even-so it comes as a surprise when Chanyeol fumbles with his zipper, laughing nervously.

 

“Sorry,” He apologises, tugging down Minseok’s skinny jeans before leaning forward and mouthing at the tent in his boxers.

 

“Have you done this before?” Minseok asks, threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s white hair once again, and the younger makes a soft noise.

 

“A couple of times,” Chanyeol breathes, hooking his long fingers under the waistband of Minseok’s boxers before tugging them down. He preens when Minseok scrapes his nails over his scalp, tugging him forward.

 

“Then go on,”

 

Chanyeol glances up at Minseok once before taking the elder’s cock into his mouth, closing his eyes.

 

Minseok only feels the un-coordinated bump of Chanyeol’s teeth once or twice, but he’s really not half bad. Considering Minseok’s never thought more about Chanyeol than the occasional: “He looks cute in glasses,” or “His hair looks nice styled like that,”, Minseok’s starting to understand the appeal of having Chanyeol as a lover.

 

Minseok’s hand moves to the back of Chanyeol’s neck, urging him on further. He begins to move his hips the best he can in this state, fucking up into Chanyeol’s hot mouth as he chases his release.

 

Chanyeol places his hands on Minseok’s hips, almost gagging when the tip of Minseok’s dick hits the back of his throat.

 

He hears a faint “Sorry,” from Minseok and he looks up. Making a vague sound in the back of his throat, Chanyeol allows Minseok to push further into his mouth. It burns like hell and tears are beginning to well up in the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes, but hearing Minseok’s low groans as he reaches his climax and spills down Chanyeol’s throat makes up for it.

 

It’s hard for Chanyeol to swallow the warm liquid, grimacing at the texture. Minseok seems to notice and snort at him.

 

“Go and spit it out then,” Chanyeol nods, one eye closed, and makes quick work of running to their bathroom.

 

Minseok sighs, slumps down in his seat and closes his eyes. It’s too late to think about some deeper meaning or talk to his roommate about it. He doesn’t mean to, but the post-orgasm sleepiness is overwhelming, and he’s asleep before Chanyeol even returns to the living room.

 

x

 

Minseok wakes up in the late afternoon. He knows it's late afternoon because their sofa is facing their huge windows, and the sunlight is shining obnoxiously onto Minseok’s closed eyelids, colouring them red.

 

His head is pulsating, and his eyes are crusted with sleep. He’s infinitely glad he doesn't have to do anything adult today, otherwise he might have just stayed in the same position on their sofa all day.

 

It takes a couple of second for his vision to focus when Minseok finally opens his eyes, but he sees a glass and a piece of paper on the coffee table.

 

There’s a full glass of water and two aspirin resting on the paper. Minseok obstinately takes the painkillers and drinks all of the water, just like last night.

 

The piece of paper has a wet ring where the glass was, but the messy writing is still eligible.

 

_Hyung,_

_I have to work :( please drink this and take these and feel better! we can watch a movie tonight and i'll bring food on the way home :D_

_-Yeollie~_

 

Minseok can't help but crack a small smile at his roommates note, it’s so _him_.

 

His smile slowly fades as Minseok remembers what happened last night. Suddenly spending the day alone didn't seem like such a good idea when he’d be constantly thinking about what the _fuck_ Chanyeol did that for.

 

They're not the closest friends by any means, they really only share an apartment because they're the only two out of their friendship group that attend the same university.

 

That’s not to say they're not _close_ because they are. They have traditional movie and takeout nights, they have designated washer of dishes and dryer of dishes positions and they even wear each other’s socks and boxers when they get mixed up in the laundry.

 

It’s just that they're not as close as Chanyeol and Baekhyun are, or even Minseok and his own best friend Jongdae.

 

Maybe last night was never supposed to mean anything more than a friendly bro job between two friends. Somehow this thought irks Minseok just a bit. He’s never thought more of Chanyeol than a good mutual friend, but he wouldn’t take the younger male as someone to suck his friends off.

 

Minseok groans and closes his eyes again, the sun too blinding and his thoughts racing too much. He decides to push his problems to the very back of his mind and binge watch RuPaul’s Drag Race until Chanyeol comes home with food.

 

He’s supposed to be the hyung, and even though they’re not in Korea Minseok still feels an urge to take care of his younger friends. He tries not to dwell on it too much, or he’ll be under the covers of his bed eating ice cream for God knows how long.

 

From: JD>:3

phi phi’s such a bitch when will her ass get kicked off

 

As if his best friend could sense Minseok’s rapidly approaching depression session, he receives a flurry of messages from the other.

 

From: JD>:3

and yes i know im still on season 5like a lil bitch baby try not 2 mock me

 

To: JD>:3

Did you use your psychic powers to know when to message me.

 

From: JD>:3

idk what ur talking abt :3c cant i just message my bfff :3c

 

To: JD>:3

Three F’s?

 

From: JD>:3

BFFFF****

Best Fucking Faggot Friend Forever

 

To: JD>:3

How crude. There might be children reading.

 

From: JD>:3

ANYWAY not y i messaged

Altho i LOV talking 2 u

Yeol messaged me in a panic this morning

Sayin he succ;d ur dick

 

To: JD>:3

Why do you type like absolute ass all the time if you major in English.

 

From: JD>:3

CALLING YUO

 

Not a second after Minseok had received Jongdae’s latest message, his phone started to buzz with an incoming call.

 

“First of all-” Jongdae began as soon as Minseok pressed his phone to his ear. He smiles, tuning out his best friend and waiting for him to finish his joke rant.

 

“-so I’m allowed to type how I want? You’re avoiding the subject at hand, Minnie. Did Chanyeol suck your dick?”

 

“You’re so forward,” Minseok answers smoothly and Jongdae gasps over the line.  
  
“He _did_! But he has like 100 teeth, how was it?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about what little action I get, especially with my best friend about our mutual friend,”

 

“Maybe you should be thinking about _why_ you get such little action. Or why Chanyeol never brings anyone home,”

 

“It’s that deep?” Minseok sighs, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “But what did he say to you?”

 

“Oh now you’re interested,” Jongdae purrs, sly as always. “He called to ask me if you were gay and I told him you were a big baby gay boy,”

 

“At least you told him the truth,” Minseok mumbles, readjusting his position on the sofa. “Did he say anything else?”

 

“He calmed down after I told him you were gay, so I’m guessing he was worried he sucked off a straight guy,”

 

Minseok makes a vague noise of agreement, watching the sun begin to set. “Chanyeol should be back with food soon, so I’ll call you later,”

 

“Are you gonna eat _Korean_?” Minseok can hear Jongdae’s grin over the line, and he groans before hanging up.

 

It’s true that Minseok doesn’t have to wait long before he hears Chanyeol rattling his key around in their broken lock. Minseok had insisted to their landlord that they needed it fixed, but the older man had waved him off, saying that he would only replace something if it burned to ash.

 

“Welcome home,” Minseok calls when he hears the door handle bang against the opposite wall as Chanyeol kicks it open. “What food did you get?”

 

“Chinese,” Chanyeol answers, voice muffled like he’s burying his face in his stupid hoodie as he toes his shoes off.

 

“So that means you want to watch Black Mirror?”

 

“Bingo,” Chanyeol grins as he shuffles past Minseok into the kitchen, but not before dropping the bag of takeout right next to Minseok’s feet on the coffee table.

 

The taller of the two lets out a groan as he sinks into the couch next to Minseok, bowl held high up on his chest as he inhales deeply.

 

Minseok tries not to think too much about the sound, casually sipping out of his glass as he starts the next episode.

 

It turns out that they probably need to talk about it, as Chanyeol’s shifting every couple of seconds, throwing worried glances across to Minseok who’s been sitting rigid in the same position for two episodes.

 

“Jongdae called me before you got home,” Minseok tries, seeing Chanyeol’s head whip around to face him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nothing unusual, he is my best friend why can’t he call?”

  
“Oh, yeah?” Chanyeol sounds a bit lost, unsure of whether to push more or leave the conversation on that note.

 

Minseok moves for the first time in an hour, wrist cracking as he rubs a hand over his face.

 

“This isn’t working but I think you’re cute and I want to have a repeat of what happened last night. Except both of us are sober,” Minseok waits a moment, studying Chanyeol’s face. “Preferably now,”

 

Minseok’s surprised at how little time it takes for Chanyeol to place his bowl on the coffee table and launch himself at Minseok. He settles in the elder’s lap, and it’s a little weird because of the height difference but Minseok thinks he looks fantastic blushing and seated on his thighs.

 

For how eager Chanyeol was to start, he seems to prefer to let Minseok take the lead, which he has no problem with. They kiss languidly, Chanyeol’s hands holding Minseok’s face close as the latter wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pulls him towards him.

 

Seemingly getting the hint, Chanyeol begins to rock his hips downwards to meet Minseok’s, uncharacteristically shy. Minseok feels himself harden at the thought of Chanyeol never doing this before, and their kisses become more heated.

 

“What do you want to do?” Minseok asks, pulling away to press open mouthed kisses along Chanyeol’s jawline and down the side of his neck.

  
Chanyeol doesn’t answer, only drops his chin to his chest and breathe a little heavier as Minseok moves his hips in time with Chanyeol.

 

“That was a question that needed an answer,”

 

“I don’t know-I’m-please,” Chanyeol mutters, turning his face away.

 

“Well why don’t you go and get what we might need and you can show me?” Minseok tries, voice soft in Chanyeol’s ear. He feels the other nod against him and he pats Chanyeol’s lower back twice before he unwinds his arms and the taller stands on shaky legs.

 

Minseok has about thirty seconds to reflect on what the fuck he’s doing before Chanyeol’s back, standing in front of him with his arms behind his back. He’s nervous as hell, Minseok can tell because he was in the exact same position before.

 

“Come here,” He instructs, and Chanyeol settles into his lap again. “Are you sure you want to do this, ‘cause you really seem shit scared,”

 

This startles a laugh out of Chanyeol, and Minseok’s glad they can still be like this.

 

“I do, it’s just like, excited nerves? Not nervous nerves,”

 

Minseok smiles a little, nodding at the vague explanation Chanyeol gives him.  


“Alright, are you going to tell me what you want yet?”

 

At this point, Chanyeol holds something out to Minseok. It’s a small, all too familiar bottle, but it’s lacking something.

 

Chanyeol seems to notice and he quickly corrects himself.

  
“I don’t want to-you know-just the, like…”

 

“You want me to finger you?”

 

Chanyeol lets out an offended noise at the crudeness of it, like his little virgin ears can’t handle it. He nods, though, and Minseok looks down at the bottle again.

 

“Alright, lie on your back,”

 

Chanyeol does as he’s told, sweater paws resting on his chest as he bends his too long legs so they can both fit on the sofa. Minseok kneels at the end of the sofa, reaching down to unbutton Chanyeol’s jeans, keeping eye contact to make sure the younger is okay with everything.

 

They gets Chanyeol’s jeans off without a hitch, but now Minseok’s left with Chanyeol’s long, _long_ legs wrapped loosely around his waist. His dick is straining pretty hard against his boxers, but this is about Chanyeol so he tries to keep it at bay.

 

“I’m gonna take your boxers off,” Minseok says, and he see’s the slight movement of Chanyeol’s white hair that means he must have nodded.

 

He covers himself by folding his legs as soon as his boxers hit the ground, and Minseok runs his palms up and down those endless legs like it’s the last time he’s going to see them.

 

“If you want me to finger you, I’ve got to be able to get to it,” Minseok says, amusement evident in his voice. Chanyeol’s pliant as Minseok manually unfolds his legs, throwing one over his shoulder.

 

He presses a light kiss to Chanyeol’s inner thigh, and the latter whines, pouting as Minseok generously coats his two fingers with the opened but never used bottle of lube.

 

“I’m just gonna take a wild guess and say you’ve never done this before, so this is gonna be cold and it might sting just a little bit, so try to relax and tell me if you need to stop,” Minseok says, making sure to keep eye contact with Chanyeol so that he hears every word.

 

He slowly presses his finger in, watching Chanyeol’s face for any sign of discomfort. He stops when he can’t push in anymore, rubbing circles onto Chanyeol’s thigh with his free hand.

 

“It’s...okay?” Chanyeol says, evidently confused. “I mean it feels weird, but…”

 

“That’s good, but if I had immediately started with two you would have kicked me,” Minseok grins and Chanyeol barks out a laugh.

 

“I’m going to move now,” Minseok warns and Chanyeol nods, shifting just a bit.

 

“Oh-” Chanyeol starts when Minseok drags his finger out. “That’s the weirdest thing,”

 

Minseok only smiles and shakes his head, chalking up Chanyeol’s incessant commentary to ‘excitement nerves’.

 

He fingers Chanyeol slowly and deeply, making sure the younger boy can feel every push of his finger in and every slow drag out. Chanyeol’s soon making small, whimpering noises, rocking back onto Minseok's finger in attempt to get more stimulation.

 

“Should I add another finger?” Minseok asks, although he already knows the answer.

 

Chanyeol nods, panting just a little bit as Minseok takes his finger out and coats two of them with more lube before pushing them both back in, giving Chanyeol time to adjust.

 

Chanyeol groans, eyes shut as Minseok starts to scissor his fingers, twisting them as he pulls out.

 

His back arches when Minseok crooks his fingers upwards, and Minseok uses his free hand to fold Chanyeol’s leg against his chest. The angle must have changed, because Chanyeol hisses at the next push of Minseok’s fingers.

  
“Please-there,” Chanyeol breathes, planting his left foot against the floor in attempt to push himself further onto Minseok’s fingers.

 

Although Chanyeol’s normal talking voice is oddly deep, the high pitched sounds he’s making now suit his baby face much better. It’s driving Minseok crazy seeing the younger boy so vulnerable, squirming underneath him and pleading for more.

 

Netflix is still playing in the background, but they’re too absorbed in each other to care about possible spoilers.

 

Minseok’s hand is starting to cramp slightly, and he tells Chanyeol to hold his own leg as he wraps his hand around Chanyeol’s neglected cock and pumps him quickly.

 

Chanyeol gasps at the double stimulation, fucking up into Minseok’s hand as he draws closer to his climax. “Please, Minseok-” He interrupts himself with a moan when Minseok squeezes slightly, coming over Minseok’s hand and his own hoodie.

 

Minseok works him through his orgasm, slowing the movement on Chanyeol’s dick until the other whines at the overstimulation.

 

MInseok pulls both of his hands away, wiping them on his own sweatpants-he’ll have to wash those later before they stain-before looking over at Chanyeol.

 

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of a sleepy, fucked out Chanyeol lying in front of him with his sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He should look gross, and Minseok should push him away when Chanyeol wraps his frog legs around Minseok’s waist and tugs him closer, but he can’t help but rest his forearms either side of Chanyeol’s head and lean down to kiss him slowly.

 

He even momentarily forgets he’s still hard in his sweats, but Chanyeol looks so cute (?) that he can’t bear to ask him to take care of it. He’ll have plenty of time to do that himself in the shower later.

 

X

 

It happens a couple more times after the sofa incident; Chanyeol cornering him in the bathroom after a shower so they can simultaneously get each other off. Minseok pushing Chanyeol into the disabled dressing room only to sink to his knees and suck him off because he had looked irresistible in the new skinny jeans he’d bought not too long before.

  
It had gotten to the point where they’d get out of class to go to the bathroom and send pictures to the other in hopes of distracting him from classwork. They’d never talked about it, though, or even decided what it was officially. Minseok thought it was way too late into the whole ordeal to bring it up now.

 

To: Yeol

Do you want me to get food tonight?

 

From: Yeol  
Im sorry! Im eating out tonight :(

 

To: Yeol  
Wow ditch your roommate and the sacred take out night for some rando why don't you.

 

From: Yeol

SORRY it was the only day he could dooooooo

:(:(:(

Im goign on a date lol how exciting

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

To: Yeol

I’m kidding lmao. Have fun on your date gay boy.

 

From: Yeol

Yeah :(:(:(

 

Minseok’s not bitter. He’d never wanted anything more with Chanyeol than what they have, even though there’s a high chance of Chanyeol and his date getting together because Chanyeol is lovely and funny and insanely attractive-

 

Minseok pauses, blinking twice before looking back down at his phone.

 

To: Yeol

Why the sad face, you’re going on a date.

 

From: Yeol

I just feel like youre mad :(

 

To: Yeol

I’m not mad.

 

From: Yeol

Ya i really believe that

Lets talk before i go for dinner okay ? im at home so whenever you finish class

 

Minseok’s not even in class, he’s sat at the library waiting for Luhan, but it seems like the other boy is running late so he packs his things up and heads back to his apartment.

 

 

“You’re home early,” Chanyeol says as Minseok shoulders the door open-that damn lock is getting worse.

 

“Yeah, Luhan didn’t look like he was going to show up anytime soon, so,” Minseok mutters as he drops his bag on the sofa and sits down, looking up through his glasses at Chanyeol.

 

“You haven’t worn those in a while,” Chanyeol says, obviously confused. He doesn’t look too fancy for someone who doesn’t know him, but Minseok knows he prefers jeans and hoodies nowadays instead of a button up.

 

“I could say the same about you,” Minseok responds, and Chanyeol laughs-mostly at himself.

 

“Yeah, well, first impressions and all,”

  
“You wanted to talk?” Minseok asks, not really wanting to hear more about Chanyeol’s date in fear of the jealously showing on his face too much.

 

“Oh!” Chanyeol says, like he’s suddenly remembered why Minseok’s home early in the first place. “You seemed upset,”

 

“Maybe, but i’d rather you go have fun on your date than sit here with me like always, it’s good to get out,” Minseok responds, lifting his feet onto the sofa to get more comfortable.

 

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, puppy like, and opens his mouth slightly before replying. “I like spending time with you?”

 

“Don’t say things like that, you know what I mean,” MInseok makes a vague hand gesture towards Chanyeol. “The dating world and such,”

 

Chanyeol nods, even though Minseok’s pretty sure he still doesn’t quite understand what Minseok’s trying to say.

 

“Um, yeah,” He says, looking down for a second. “I need to go, so i’ll be back later,”

 

Minseok mumbles a quiet goodbye, sighing when he hears the door click shut. He could’ve said something, he probably should have, but Chanyeol must like this guy and he didn’t feel like unloading his possible feelings right before a date would have ended well.

 

It’s not even that late, but Minseok feels like residing under his bedcovers and sleeping until morning. Unfortunately, Jongdae doesn’t feel the same way.

 

From: JD>:3

hdyeheyhey

 

To: JD>:3

What?

 

From: JD>:3

Isnt chanyeol going on a date

 

To: JD>:3

Thanks for reminding me dickhead.

 

From: JD>:3

ouch

why did u let him ur obviously interested

 

To: JD>:3

Because he must like the guy if they’re going on a date and he can even make Chanyeol dress up for it.

 

From: JD>:3

ok…..but whatever

u fingered his butt thats gotta mean smth

 

To: JD>:3

Please stop you’re terrible. I’m tired i’ll talk to you tomorrow.

 

From: JD>:3

UR NOT TIRED UR DEPRESSD

COME BACK

 

Minseok doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he’s slowly waking up to something warm against his back and something wet against his neck.

 

He hears breathing and jolts awake, ready to hit whoever in the face before he hears a soft, familiar voice.

  
“Minseok, are you awake?” Chanyeol asks, deep voice right next to Minseok’s ear as he presses another kiss to his jaw.

 

“Chanyeol? What-” Minseok shudders when Chanyeol throws his arm over Minseok’s waist, pulling him flush against the taller male.

 

“I realised something,” Chanyeol starts, slowly rolling them over so Minseok’s lying on his stomach and he can hover above. “On my date,”

 

“Yeah?” Minseok asks, feeling the slow press of Chanyeol’s hips against his backside-and more importantly, something straining against Chanyeol’s jeans. He must have just gotten back.

 

“Mhm. That I didn’t feel as comfortable around Kyungsoo as I do around you. I kept thinking about where me and you would go on a date, and if you would care if I didn’t dress up,”

 

Minseok buries his face in his pillow, voice muffled as Chanyeol begins to grind against him. “I wouldn’t,”

 

“And I kept thinking about how cute you looked with glasses when I saw Kyungsoo-you look better in them, by the way,”

 

Minseok snorts, pushing his hips up to meet Chanyeol’s. “You really know how to woo a guy, is this a confession?”

 

“It is,” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of Minseok’s neck. “I really like you, and the sex is a bonus,”

 

“I can’t lie, I wasn’t too happy about you going on that date,” Minseok says, lifting his head up so he can enunciate his words properly. “I guess that doesn’t matter now?”

 

“I’ll be yours if you want me,” He hears Chanyeol say, and his heart constricts at the slight vulnerability in the younger’s voice.

 

“How could I say no,” Minseok breathes, smiling when he feels Chanyeol grin against his skin.

 

“I want you to fuck me now, then,” Chanyeol says, reaching over to grab something he must have brought with him. It’s the lube from their first time on the sofa, except its been significantly used since then.

 

“You been getting busy, Park?” Minseok comments, and Chanyeol rests his forehead against Minseok’s back, whining.

 

“What, you’re hot and I have needs,”

 

Minseok wiggles a bit, letting Chanyeol know he wants to get up. Chanyeol relents a moment later, sitting on his heels as Minseok turns to face him.

  
“Then you prepare yourself, I want to watch you,”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t blush as much as before, but the tips of his ears are bright red and Minseok shuffles forward so that he can rub his left ear between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Chanyeol makes an embarrassing noise, closing his eyes as he leans into it. “That feels really nice,”

 

“Alright, Dumbo,” Minseok smiles, tugging his ear just a bit to the side and Chanyeol lets his head tilt.

 

Minseok pulls his hand away to grab the bottle and drop it into Chanyeol’s lap. He opens his eyes and picks it up, smiling wryly.

 

Chanyeol stands to shuck his jeans off, and Minseok feels like the bottom when Chanyeol stares intently into his eyes before kneeling back on the bed, now completely naked.

 

It’s the first time Minseok’s seen Chanyeol void of all clothing, they usually keep at least their shirts on whenever they did this in the past, but he knows this is much more intimate than every other time they’ve been together.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Chanyeol says, bringing Minseok back to reality. He’s kneeling with his knees spread, already working two fingers into himself.

 

Minseok complies, tugging his shirt over his head first, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol doesn’t look too vulnerable, there’s a hunger in his eyes that Minseok’s never seen before, and it causes him to fumble with his zipper a bit.

 

“You can look at me like that all you want, but you’re still the one who’s going to be begging,” The raspiness of Minseok’s voice surprises himself, and Chanyeol’s hand falters a bit before he fucks himself faster.

 

“Please,”

  
“See, you’re already starting,” Minseok looks around the bed for a condom, eventually concluding that Chanyeol hadn’t bought one with him. “Did you purposely forget a condom or did you not have any?”

 

“No, I-,” Chanyeol lets out a sigh when he finds that spot inside of him, breathing heavily for a moment before continuing. “I wanted you to raw me, if-if that’s alright?”

 

Minseok nods in response, palming himself through his boxers before taking them off when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed sheets. Minseok grimaces when he realises they’re still in his bed.

 

“How do you want to do this?” He asks, slowly getting himself off with a generous amount of lube. “On your back? I want to see you,”

 

Chanyeol flushes but nods, settling down and bending his legs at the knees. Minseok shuffles to kneel between his legs, gently spreading them apart with his hands.

 

“Are you ready?” At Chanyeol’s smile, Minseok presses a quick kiss to his lips before slowly pushing into him.

 

Chanyeol’s lips part in a silent moan, Minseok’s dick is just a bit longer than his fingers, and definitely thicker than anything he’s taken before. Chanyeol’s legs settle over Minseok’s shoulders and he locks his ankles together.

 

Minseok gives Chanyeol a moment to adjust before he slowly rocks his hips, hands on either side of Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol’s eyes flutter closed and Minseok can’t help but admire him. Chanyeol has dyed his hair black and cut all the bleach damaged ends off, and it makes him look younger. Almost innocent. A loud moan from the younger pushes that thought away as Minseok brushes against his prostate.

 

“Open your eyes,” Minseok says, punctuating the sentence with a particularly forceful thrust of his hips. Chanyeol’s eyes snap open, and he glances down himself to watch Minseok’s dick push into him.

 

Minseok speeds up, putting more weight on his hands so Chanyeol’s lifting off the bed slightly. Minseok knows he’s doing something right because Chanyeol clenches impossibly tight, throwing his head back as he moans. His voice hitches when Minseok hits that spot, and it turns him on even more.

 

Minseok moves one hand to reach for Chanyeol’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts to work them both to completion. Chanyeol shouts, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he pants, licking his lips before speaking.

 

“Minseok, please- _please_ -I need to-” Minseok cuts off his rambling with a kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning against his lips. Chanyeol’s legs stiffen and the force of his orgasm causes him to shiver, shooting ropes of white up his chest.

 

Minseok groans and drops his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, squeezing his dick to get every last drop of fluid as he fucks relentlessly, ears tuned to only hear Chanyeol’s soft whimpers. He comes not long after, one hand holding Chanyeol’s waist in a bruising grip.

 

He pulls out after they’ve both caught their breath, and he sighs at the liquid leaking out of Chanyeol’s ass.

  
“Stay there, give me a second,” Minseok stands, rubbing Chanyeol’s thigh before walking into their bathroom. He returns with a damp washcloth, kneeling on the bed to gently wipe his _boyfriend_ down.

 

Chanyeol hums, a smile on his face. He scrambles for the covers and tucks himself under them. Minseok watches Chanyeol peek out at him and shakes his head.

 

“Come cuddle,” Minseok can’t resist Chanyeol’s puppy face, slipping under the covers to press up against him.

 

“We’re dating, right?” Chanyeol asks, chest pressed against Minseok’s back and his hand on his thigh.

 

“I’d be pretty pissed if we weren’t after that,” Minseok mumbles, sleepy. Chanyeol’s so, so warm and comfortable.

 

“That’s good, because I like you too much,” Chanyeol says, voice soft as he presses one last kiss to Minseok’s cheek before drifting off to sleep.

 

Minseok thinks Chanyeol looks good in purple light, but he looks best in the soft glow of the morning sun under Minseok’s sheets.


End file.
